


Favorite

by siberiasiren



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, anyways you can take gwenmom away from my cold dead body, there's gwenjen technically but it's like in one sentence and thats it, wowow a gwen fic that has nothing to do with shipping what a rarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberiasiren/pseuds/siberiasiren
Summary: Oh boy do I love me some good old-fashioned platonic bondingAKA gwen and nikki need more interaction time





	Favorite

Gwen was just about done with this camp. If it weren't for the fact that this was the only place willing to hire her(and keep her) she'd probably quit. The kids were insane, the pay was horrible, and David was  _not_  as much help as he thought he was. Today was not any different. Nikki had run off trying to tame a pack of wolves, and of  _course_  it was her job to go after the wild child. Why couldn't David go? Oh right because it didn't have anything to do with his favorite camper Max. GOD FORBID he do something that has nothing to do with him. She sighed tiredly as she trotted along after Nikki, who was almost out of sight.

"C'mon Nik I'm getting tired of your bullshit!" Gwen called out, knowing full well that the teal-haired child wouldn't listen. She climbed up the path and saw Nikki run into the cave where she and Neil had found the platypus. "Oh greeeaaat. Wonder what's in  _there_." She sighed again and followed the camper inside the den. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness she kicked a pebble in annoyance and kept moving and, soon enough, she found Nikki laying next to one of the wolf's cubs, petting it.

"Oh! Hey Gwen! Check out my new pet!" The camper smiled widely, holding the cub up to Gwen's chest. She had to admit, it was a pretty cute pup. She pet its ears for a moment before signalling to Nikki to put it down. "Awwww can't I keep it? Please?" Nikki's pigtails went down like puppy ears as she gave a begging look to her counselor. The cub quickly copied the look, even adding in a couple whimpers.

"Nikki you know as well as I do that we can't have a wolf at camp."

"Quartermaster had one!"

"Yeah and David and I let it go. A wild animal just isn't safe. You should know this."

"We kept the platypus."

"I had no say in  _that_ decision." Gwen scowled, obviously still upset about that fact. "David wanted his stupid mascot, and David always gets what he wants." She spoke in a mocking tone, clamping her hands together and pulling them to her face, imitating her co-counselor's mannerisms. It wasn't long before her face fell back to its normal unamused look. Nikki frowned slightly, not at how Gwen was acting, but at the fact that she realized that she wouldn't be able to keep the pup. "Now c'mon, we need to get out of here before that pup's parents show up."

"Oh they're already here!"

".....What." As if on cue, a low growl could be heard from the back of the cave. The hairs on Gwen's neck stood up in fear as she saw the wolves crawl out from the darkness. How long had they been there? Why couldn't they had waited a little longer before appearing dramatically like that? Why does this always happen to her? Just,  _WHY??_ Her brain was going in a million directions trying to figure out how to get out of this without either of them getting hurt, but before she could do anything, Nikki grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.

"C'mon! I think they're angry haha."

"YOU FUCKING  _THINK?!_ " Yelling probably wasn't the best thing to do in a situation like this, but Gwen was pretty stressed at the moment, and honestly didn't care. At least she didn't until the wolves started coming after them. "FFFFFFUCK-" The two ran as fast as their legs could carry them, dodging tree branches and jumping over logs before Gwen realized their mistake. "THE CAMP!" Screeching to a halt, Gwen pulled Nikki back and started heading to the lake.

"Wait where are we going? Aren't we heading back to camp?"

"And lead those things straight to everyone else? Oh yeah that's exactly what I need on my conscious. This way." They ran the opposite way of the camp, Gwen occasionally checking the sky to see if they were heading in the right direction. Sure enough, it was getting more and more cloudy. "Get ready for some creeps Nik." She turned her head to see the camper nod. She quickly picked Nikki up, putting the child on her shoulders and jumping over the Wood Scouts' fence, the wolves in tow. She locked onto Pikeman, sprinting towards him and making a U-turn.

"G-Gwendolyn?? What are you-"

"HiPikemanbroughtagifthopeyoulikedogsohhiJermysorryagainanywaysbyyyyyyyyyyye!!" Before the redhead could react the wolves had already jumped on him and the others. From above her head Gwen could hear Nikki practically crying from laughing so hard. The counselor felt a smile of her own form. She set the girl down and headed back to camp. Nikki happily skipped along, even grabbing Gwen's hand when they were halfway back.

"So are you  _sure_  I can't have a wolf?" She asked sweetly.

"You're kidding right?"

"Pleeeeaaaassseeee?"

"Nope. Sorry."

"Darn." She kicked a pebble and pulled her hand back. "That usually works." Gwen chuckled and knelt down so she'd be eye-level with the camper. Her mint-colored hair was all over the place due to running so much. Gwen was sure that her hair looked the same. Nikki looked at her with a pout. "I thought you liked wolves."

" _Were_ wolves. There's a difference."

"My mom says people who like werewolves are furries."

"Well your mom's wrong."

"It's okay to admit you're a furry Gwen. I won't judge."

"Nikki I've started to like you. Don't ruin it." Nikki's eyes grew wide, her pupils sparkling.

"Really?!" She asked excitedly. Gwen tilted her head. Was it really that big of a surprise to her? When she nodded Nikki gasped and jumped on her head. "YAY!!"

"AH-" Gwen fell back on her butt, holding Nikki in place so she didn't fall too. "Nikki get OFF-"

"Sorry! Sorry, I just didn't think I'd ever win that bet." She explained sheepishly, jumping off and clenching her fists in victory. "Everyone owes me ten bucks!"

"The hell does  _that_  mean?"

"Oh, well, David's favorite is Max. That Daniel guy seemed to prefer Space Kid over the others, and that girlfriend of yours wasn't a counselor long enough to have a favorite. That leaves you. Everyone had made a bet that they would end up being your favorite camper, and I _totally_  just won." Gwen blinked, taking the information in. They seriously make bets on this stuff?

"Now hold on a moment." She said, putting her hands on the happy girl's shoulders. "Just cause I said I like you doesn't make you my favorite. Unlike  _David_ , I don't play favorites. I like you all equally, for the most part." She added with a tired smile. Nikki's grin fell almost immediately.

"Oh." She looked down, her hair falling over her left eye. She looked...sad?  _Shit._ Gwen thought to herself. She couldn't tell if Nikki was sad because she wasn't getting money or because she was legitimately upset that she wasn't her favorite. Her low self-esteem told her the former was the most likely.

"Look I'm sorry Nikki. If you want I could probably steal some money from Campbell's secret stash and give you that?"

"Meh. It's alright." She brushed the hair away from her face and sniffed, her normal peppiness gone. "Let's just go back to camp or whatever." With that, she trudged along, arms dangling towards the ground. Gwen was confused. Was Nikki actually sad about this? It's not like they interacted that often back at camp. Why was she getting so bummed out over something as trivial as whether or not Gwen considered Nikki her favorite? Getting up, she brushed off some dirt that was stuck to her clothes and followed the camper.

When they had finally gotten back, the camp was in chaos. Nurf was dressed up in that costume of his again, bossing everyone around and making Neil create more bullying machines. David was tied up to the flagpost yet again, with Max hanging out next to him eating popcorn. The auditorium was on fire, in which Preston was sobbing and quoting Shakespeare in response. In other words, pretty normal. Gwen groaned at the sight, feeling the soon-to-be headache forming the moment she saw everything going on. Next to her, Nikki simply sighed and headed to her tent. Gwen glanced at the gloomy camper with worry.  _Either I go see what's up with her, or I deal with this._ She thought, knowing her choice already. She sneaked past the spawns of satan and made her way over to where Nikki's tent was. Crawling inside, she saw the kid curled up with her arms around her knees, rocking herself back and forth slowly.

"Hey." She spoke softly, sitting next to Nikki and copying her position. Nikki didn't look at her, but she grunted to let Gwen know she was listening. "...Something the matter? You usually would've been all for something like this." She added, gesturing to outside.

"Wasn't in the mood, I guess."

"Is that because of me?"

"......I guess." Nikki pushed her head into her arms, avoiding any kind of eye contact. She said something else, but it was muffled.

"What was that? I can't hear you."

"I said I just thought you were a good adult." She lifted her head to speak before putting it down again. Gwen was taken aback by this. Whatever reason she expected Nikki to be upset for, it wasn't this.

"What do you mean 'a good adult'? I think I'm an okay adult."

"No, you're just like my mom. She always says how she loves me and my brothers equally and how she'd never play favorites but she does. She's always liked them more than me. They're 'normal'. They play with 'boy stuff' and do 'boy things' but when _I_  do that stuff it's 'unladylike' and 'wrong'. It's the same thing with you isn't it? I'm just the weird one of the group that does things wrong, aren't I?" Nikki's voice had started to shake, tears threatening to fall before she quickly wiped them away. "I can tell when someone's lying, so just stop it and admit you like the others more than me." She stared right at Gwen, her eyes searching for any sort of proof that she was right. She couldn't find it though. Gwen was looking at her the same way she did the other campers. Except there was something different about it. It was almost like......sadness. Before she could say anything Gwen pulled her into a light hug, her chin resting against Nikki's head. She didn't say anything, just hugged her. Nikki didn't understand. She hadn't done anything worthy of a hug. Heck, she had done things  _opposite_  of what should start a hug. Despite it, here they were. Hugging. Those stupid tears came back for whatever reason, and this time she chose to let them fall. Instead using her arms to hug the counselor back. This hug was different from the ones her mom would give. It didn't feel like a reward, or like it was something she had to earn. This felt like a true mother's hug.

"I'm sorry." Nikki lifted her head to look at the woman above her. Gwen's eyes were tired, but her smile seemed genuine. "You don't deserve that kind of shit." She ruffled the camper's hair and gave her another quick hug. "Now look, I don't want you to go around telling everyone this okay? I want this to stay our secret."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean don't go telling all the others that you're my favorite camper alright? You really want money I'll hand you some of Campbell's but I don't want people to think I'm  _that_  counselor y'know?" Her smile grew wider at Nikki's reaction, giggling as she watched her beam and jump around joyfully. "Hey now I said stay quiet about it!" She laughed.

"Oh right, sorry sorry-" She put her finger to her mouth and made a 'shh' sound before jumping at the counselor and hugging her a third time, cackling. Much to Gwen's annoyance, the giddy child climbed over her head and rested on her shoulders. "Piggyback ride please!" She requested happily. Gwen rolled her eyes, but complied, standing up and heading back to the others with a overly-joyful Nikki clinging to her back. It's true that Gwen was just about done with the camp, but she knew she couldn't leave now. She had a favorite to look out for after all.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell I love these two yet


End file.
